¿Cómo sellar tus labios?: Método Práctico
by Clyo-Potter
Summary: ¿Cómo sellar tus labios? ¿Hay un método práctico cuando las palabras y el amor surgen? Arnold y Helga lo descubrirán en una noche… ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados del cartoon ¡Hey Arnold! De Nickelodeon. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo sellar tus labios? ¿Hay un método práctico cuando las palabras y el amor surgen? Arnold y Helga lo descubrirán en una noche… ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!_

* * *

_Esta historia está dedicada a Aquarius No Kari que de no ser por su insistencia jamás le hubiera puesto atención a esta idea y mucho menos a escribirla._

* * *

_**¿Cómo sellar tus labios?: Método práctico.**_

¡Genial! Habían pasado varios años desde aquella vez en Industrias Futuro, varios años de su estadía en cuarto año de primaria, varios años de… Arnold.

¡Sí! Lo aceptaba, el amor no había muerto con los años ni aún en esas fechas. Simplemente había dejado al amor correr y a la realidad volver; nunca estaría con Arnold, era más que seguro y por eso estaba ahí, en el pasillo de la preparatoria, en la última semana de clases en que le diría a todo: Adiós para siempre; se iría en un viaje largo con Phoebe a explorar su arte y ella su ciencia; Bob le había dado dinero suficiente para darse la gran vida mientras durase el viaje _¡Un milagro concebido! _(tal vez por el hecho de que se lo había pedido justo después que su equipo favorito de fútbol americano perdió miserablemente) ¡En fin! No había marcha atrás, sólo adelante y eso por desgracia era lo que más dolía…

Cerró la puerta de su casillero no sin antes dejar ahí lo necesario y darse una vista en el espejo de la puerta ¿Qué? Tenía derecho a hacerlo, después de todo era una rubia adolescente de 17 años, grandes y lindos ojos (según las palabras de alguno que otro chico que se había atrevido a halagarla y ella a golpearlo) con un porte de señorita Barbie, lo odió pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Su afición por los deportes hacían mella en su cuerpo; y bueno, también había decidido quitarse la única ceja y dejarse las dos como tenía que ser, ah… y también cambió su conjunto rosa por otros colores pero el moño no lo dejó sino que lo pegó en su bolso tipo portafolio estudiantil. Esa era su marca.

Suspiró, un día más y le quedaban seis. Se dispuso a caminar a su derecha, era la hora de salida y Phoebe la esperaba afuera; caminó no muy atenta y sintió un golpe en el brazo, culpa de alguien que iba corriendo.

- ¡Fíjate, idiota! ¡Hay gente caminando!

- ¡Lo siento, Pataki!

_- Lo siento Pataki, lo siento Pataki… como si eso me fuera a aliviarme el hombro. Ese estúpido pega fuerte ¡Mald… _

- ¿Estás bien, Helga? – le preguntó Arnold mientras sonreía y ella lo quedaba viendo no muy convencida de lo que hacía.

Aclaración uno: No, no estaba en shock como otras veces. Bueno, sí, Arnold aún le revolvía algo por dentro pero lo controlaba mucho pero mucho mejor que antes; es decir, nadie – a veces ni ella misma – lo notaba.

Aclaración dos: Estaba extrañada porque hace tan solo un par de semanas Arnold estaba saliendo con Lila y ya no ¿Entienden? Arnold salía con Lila del verbo haber salido, y ahora le sonreía a ella… no; de hecho, no, le sonreía desde que terminó con Lila; incluso más que antes y eso que ella no había olvidado sus insultos y las bromas ni una vez pero como dijo cuando lo mojó completamente y le tiró una funda llena de papel higiénico en cuadritos _"Es la costumbre" _pero no sólo eso dijo sino también _"Gracias por alegrarme el día, Helga" _¿Qué? Ante eso no pudo reaccionar y ante esto tampoco…

- ¡Helga! – gritó para llamar la atención.

- ¡No me grites, estúpido Cabeza de Balón, no estoy sorda! ¡Criminal! ¡Es como si de repente tuvieras el derecho a hacer lo que se te antoja! ¡Cielos! ¡Entiéndelo: límites, Arnoldo, límites! – dijo empujándolo del pecho hasta llegar a un bebedero.

- Hel… - tragó saliva – Hel… Helga - _¿Por qué tartamudeaba? _Ella entrecerró los ojos _¿Qué?_ Bueno sí, estaba demasiado cerca pero era lo que necesitaba para…

_¡Un chorro de agua le mojó los pantalones al revés y al derecho!_

- ¡Hey! – ella rió cruelmente.

- ¡Eso es para que te quede claro sobre quien manda aquí! – le apuntó con el dedo y giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse pero…

- Me queda claro… Helga… - susurró

- ¿Eh? – se volteó - ¿Dijiste algo?

- N-no nada, nada. Olvídalo ¿sí? – y acto seguido corrió como asustado.

_¿Qué le pasaba?_

- ¿Y a mí qué? – se dijo antes de ajustarse el bolso y salir por la puerta de entrada pero tuvo que retroceder para decirle a un niño que se abría por la otra puerta _¡Otro candidato a Harold! _– Muy bien, ahora ¿dónde está… ¡Ya la vi!... ¡Phoebe! – le dio un golpe ligero en el hombro y su amiga saltó.

- ¡Helga! ¡Me asustaste! – exclamó fingiendo estar enojada y la rubia rió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no te puedo asustar o tienes a alguien más?

- ¡Helga! – la chica se sonrojó y ella rió más.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya no te molesto – le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y a los lejos vio a Arnold despedirse de alguien.

- ¡Helga! – Chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos y ella despertó - ¿Qué piensas?

- Eh… ah… ah… sí, eso…

- ¿Qué?

- Olvídalo, no importa…

- Olvidando…

- Phoebs ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- La que quieras

- ¿Qué le sucede al Cabeza de Balón últimamente?

- ¿A Arnold?

- ¡Hola! ¿A qué otro Cabeza de Balón crees que me refiero? A Arnold, hermana, a Arnold ¡Cielos! – se exasperó.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- Por eso pregunto.

- Ah… no, yo tampoco.

- ¿Qué? ¿No pudiste decirme "no sé" simplemente? Digo, en vez de estar dándome rodeos.

- ¿Y por qué yo habría de saber? – _buena pregunta pero tengo una buena respuesta…_

- ¿No eres tú la que está de novia oficial con el cabello de rastrillo?

- ¡Hey!

- ¡Oí eso! – casi de la nada apareció Gerald en medio de las dos e inmediatamente abrazó a Phoebe y dejó un brazo sobre los hombros de sus amiga.

- ¡Argh! Odio tanta cursilería…

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- Yo ¿vez a alguien más aquí Getonto?

- Mmm… no, nadie que merezca mucha atención de mi excepto ¡Phoebe! – le hizo cosquillas y todos rieron.

- ¡Gerald!

- Volviendo al tema ¿No sabes, Phoebe?

- No ¿Por qué no… - señaló a Gerald quien ya estaba curioso.

- Olvídalo, es secreto mantecado que no se te olvide.

- Entendido.

- ¿De qué hablan?

- De nada que te interese, Gerald. Me voy Phoebe, hablo contigo en la noche, cualquiera de las dos (teléfono o computadora) Nos vemos, ya sabes.

- Adiós.

Caminó a lo largo de la avenida directo a su casa, no tenía ganas de quedarse por ahí como hacía antes; una: porque ya Phoebe no la acompañaba, no se quejaba pero aún así la extrañaba, y segundo: porque ya no le atraían mucho la cosas con las que se divertía antes, prefería quedarse a leer algún buen libro o escribir cualquier cosa, eso o hacer la tarea.

En el camino se topó con algunos conocidos y otros muy conocidos y uno que otro chico que había golpeado por halagarla y pretender otra cosa que ella no daría, por supuesto.

- ¡Hola, Helga!

- Hola, Rhonda – saludó con paciencia _¿Por qué tenía que toparse justo con ella? No estaba para sus cosas._

- ¿Ya sabes lo que te pondrás? ¿Con quién irás?

- ¿Disculpa? – enarcó las cejas.

- Dale uno Nadine.

- Sí. Toma uno Helga – la chica en cuestión la extendió un papel, una especie de publicidad, Helga lo tomó pero no lo leyó.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Lo señaló y Rhonda rió - ¿Tengo cara de payaso o qué? ¡Contesta, Rhondaloide!

- Sin insultos, por favor.

- Sin estúpidas risas, por favor – hizo una voz aguda al decir lo último.

- Helga…

- Habla de una vez – empezó a ver el papel y en el centro con grandes letras decía: "Gran Fiesta".

- Es el anuncio para una fiesta.

- Hasta un tonto pudo haberlo deducido, sin ofender claro está – Nadine rió por la cara de su amiga.

- ¡Basta, Pataki!

- ¿Qué? Soy una chica que nunca miente – siguió leyendo.

- ¿Me estás llamando tonta? – se escandalizó.

- No, tú ya ese trabajo por mí – le sonrió sarcástica mientras seguía leyendo sin mirarla con Nadine riendo.

- ¿A ti quien te aguanta, Helga?

- Eso – alzó la vista y la vio amenazante – es algo que no te pienso responder ¿Entendido?

- S-sí.

- Muy bien, toma – le devolvió el papel.

- Quédatelo – le entregó el papel nuevamente y Helga lo arrugó y lo hizo una bola para enseguida tirarlo sobre su hombro.

- ¿Para qué? Ya lo leí y… - vio donde cayó el papel y como rodaba por la alcantarilla – ya es basura.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Rhonda apretando los dientes _¡Le costó hacerlo! _– Responde.

- ¿Qué? – se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó la coleta que se había hecho en el pelo.

- ¿Vas a ir?

- No lo sé ¿Es necesario?

- Para ti no.

- Perfecto, ya dijiste. Si me disculpan tengo mejores cosas que hacer – se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando dejando a las chicas algo confundidas.

- ¿Va a ir o no? Porque no lo entendí muy bien – le preguntó Rhonda a su amiga.

- Yo tampoco, ahora que lo preguntas. Pongámosla en verde para no dejarla fuera.

- Pero…

- Es la fiesta en honor a nuestro último año, no podemos dejarla fuera.

- Ella dijo…

- No estamos seguras; además, estoy segura que alguien la obligará a ir.

- Es en parejas – acotó la morena - ¿A quién llevará Pataki? ¿Al gato de la esquina? ¡Por favor!

- Eso no lo pusimos en el anuncio y que yo sepa ni tú ni yo tenemos pareja todavía.

- Eso se puede arreglar, Nadine.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Vamos a seguir repartiéndolos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Una fiesta ¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo si no tuviera nada que hacer?_

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó al entrar en la florería.

- ¡Buenos días, niña!

- ¿Cómo está, señora Vitello?

- Aquí, pasando el tiempo ¿Cuáles deseas?

- Cualquiera, pero que sean blancas – le señora le sonrió y fue a ver unas flores a la parte de atrás de la tienda y Helga con toda confianza la siguió.

Hace un par de años como parte de una tarea de "Ayuda a la comunidad" a Phoebe y a ella les tocó la florería de la señora Vitello y desde esa vez las tres se habían llevado muy bien por eso, cuando tenía tiempo, solía ir a ayudarla: arreglando la tienda, haciendo entregas, de todo.

- ¿Sigue en pie lo del jardín?

- Sí, el jardín de mi casa da pena y es buena forma de distracción.

- Tienes razón, pequeña, por eso nunca me aburro en mi trabajo – las dos rieron - ¿Estas te parecen bien? – Helga observó los claveles que tenía la señora Vitello en las manos y enseguida volvió a sonreír.

- Esas están bien – La señora Vitello se la quedó viendo un rato y ella se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa - ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – se la tanteó algo insegura.

- No, para nada – rió – Es que me he dado cuenta que eres buena chica, no sé por qué mi sobrino dice que das miedo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, Martin, suele decir que…

- ¡Ya llegué, tía!

- Hablando del Rey de Roma… - rió - ¡Aquí Martin! – Gritó para que su sobrino la escuchase.

- Sí… claro… - Helga quería salir de ahí porque precisamente el tal Martin era uno de los que había golpeado y sin embargo… aún insitía.

- ¡Helga, hola!

- Hola, Vitello.

La dueña de la florería vio a su sobrino y a Helga, y sonrió.

- Te envolveré esto, Helga. Los dejó solos – se retiró dejándolos solos.

_¿Qué? ¿Esa señora quería quedarse sin sobrino? Porque era seguro que lo mataría si osaba acercarse._

- Helga…

- Evita tartamudear y ve al grano, no me gustan los rodeos – él no contestó – de eso hablaba, me largo.

- ¡Espera! – le sujetó el brazo y Helga lo vio feo, muy feo. – Eh… lo siento… - la soltó y ella se sacudió como si la basura la hubiera tocado.

- ¿Te expuse tus límites?

- S-sí.

- ¡¿Por qué no los respetas, idiota?! – él se asustó por el grito y cayó sobre una maceta. La señora Vitello entró corriendo al invernadero.

- ¿Sucede algo? Oí gritos.

- Sí, fue su sobrino, Martin.

- ¿Q…

- ¿Verdad Martin? – Él asintió – Es que se asustó con una cucaracha ¿verdad?

- Sí, tía – aceptó a regañadientes.

- ¿Una cucaracha en mi tienda? – se puso una mano en el pecho – si los clientes la ven…

- No se preocupe, Martin se encargó de ella, el susto la hizo caer en la maceta donde estaba y adiós cucaracha.

- ¿Es cierto eso, hijo? No sabía que te asustaban los insectos.

- Cierto, tía.

- Los dejo solos entonces.

- Muy amable, señora – le sonrió mientras la señora se retiraba y cuando ya no estaba cambió su sonrisa y amenazó con la mirada a su "amigo" - ¿Te quedó claro, chico?

- Eh… sí, pero yo te quería pedir algo – se levantó del piso y vio como Helga observaba la maceta rota – tranquila, yo limpio.

- No pretendía hacerlo, sólo me imaginaba como terminarías si hacías algo indebido – él tragó saliva – es todo. Ahora, apresúrate, no tengo tiempo.

- ¿QuieresirconmigoalafiestadeRhonda? – dijo lo más rápido posible, tan rápido que ni se le entendió.

- Dije que te apresures no que te trabaras.

- Lo siento.

- Tienes diez segundos y contando…

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Rhonda? – ella alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

- Me la topé en el camino y me lo dijo.

- Ah… era eso… - rió cruelmente.

Claro, ahora sí que todo encajaba. Era obvio que Rhonda invitara a Martin Vitello porque desde que entró a la misma preparatoria que ellos, el año pasado, había adquirido la fama de chico perfecto, atlético, deportista, popular y atractivo; con el cabello negro desordenado, los ojos tan azules como el cielo y tan alto como un modelo… era lógico que Rhonda lo invitase por eso de la "popularidad" y sobre todo porque (si la conocía como la conocía) quería que la invitara – se rió mentalmente – ya se la imaginaba con su cara de babosa, su voz melosa y un tic en las pestañas pidiéndoles o insinuándole que le pidiera ser su pareja… _¡La cara que pondría cuando se entere por quien la iba a rechazar!_ No, no odiaba a Rhonda pero sí le guardó resentimiento cuando a los catorce años la sorprendió coqueteándole a Arnold _¡Malditas hormonas, maldita Lloid!_

Por eso la molestaba incluso más que de niña, por eso…

- Acepto – dijo simplemente.

El chico que había estado ocupado nombrándole las múltiples razones de por qué debía aceptar no se la creyó cuando lo aceptó.

- ¿Qué?

- Acepto.

- ¡¿Hablas en serio?!

- Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

- S-s…s…

- ¡Escupe! – Le pegó en la espalda y él empezó a toser.

- ¡Sí! – soltó al fin.

- Muy bien, así está mejor.

- Gra… - intentó abrazarla pero ella le pegó en la frente.

- ¡No te entusiasmes, chico listo!

- ¿Eh?

- Tengo condiciones – se cruzó de brazos y él la vio dudoso.

- ¿Cuáles?

- No te acerques más de lo que yo te permita – empezó a contar con los dedos.

- De acuerdo – aceptó desanimado.

- Me recogerás puntual en mi casa.

- Bien, no tengo problemas con eso.

- Te vestirás bien, de acuerdo a la ocasión.

- Sí, tampoco lo hay con eso.

- Me tomarás el brazo (sólo el brazo) y te acercarás a mí en la fiesta, sólo, repito, sólo cuando yo te lo diga ¿Entendiste? – él sopesó los puntos del acuerdo, no estaban mal… cuando le permita acercarse podría intentar algo y no se atrevería a hacer un escándalo en público ¿o sí?... prefirió asegurarse…

- ¿Y yo qué gano?

- Es claro ¿no? – se le acercó mucho y él tragó saliva.

- S-sí – aceptó no sabiendo que pensar de esa chica.

Le gustaba pero lo volvía loco.

- Ahora, por favor, no babees que no te queda bien – él se tapó la boca – te diré la hora luego, debo irme.

- Sí – se retiró dejando al chico más que aturdido.

_Ya verás Rhonda, eso pasa cuando te metes con mi mantecado._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¡Genial! Una hora desperdiciada._

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a casa, darse un baño, hablar con Phoebe mientras esperaba la cena. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su casa empezó a buscar la llave en su bolso pero la puerta se abrió antes de tiempo.

- ¡Hermanita bebé! – lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuello estrangularse y su cuerpo acalambrarse _¿Cómo Olga es capaz de apretar tanto?_

- ¡Ol… Olga, suéltame!

- ¡Qué feliz me hace verte, pequeña hermanita! – ella aplaudió muy emocionada.

- ¿No tienes a tu novio para andar molestándolo? – se sobó el cuello mientras entraba.

- Sí, pero a él si le gusta – corrió y esta vez abrazó a un chico de cabello y ojos castaños de unos veintitantos años quien sólo recibió el abrazo.

Por fin Olga se había conseguido un buen partido y le agradaba, le agradaba porque no era un aprovechado como el otro con el que iba a casarse y también porque toleraba a Olga y cuando estaban en casa se alejaba lo suficiente para no sufrir un colapso mental por tener a su hermana cerca ni un estrangulamiento familiar.

- Hola, Jack – saludó mientras se quitaba el bolso - ¿Y mis padres?

- Salieron – le contestó Olga aún abrazada a su novio – y yo…

- No me metas en tus planes, Olga, haz lo que quieras con Jack, mátalo si eso es lo que prefieres, sin ofender.

- Tranquila – le contestó risueño ya acostumbrado a las actitudes de su "cuñadita"

- Pero yo quería…

- Nada, Olga, sé feliz, diviértete como quieras pero a mí – se señaló mientras retrocedía directo a las escaleras – no me metas. Adiós – tan pronto como lo dijo se dio la vuelta, agarró su bolso y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto; y al llegar se encerró y resbaló por la puerta hasta el piso – Casi… - tiró el bolso en su cama y encendió la computadora, acto seguido se dirigió a su armario y empezó a sacar ropa para cambiarse luego del baño, cuando terminó descubrió que alguien estaba conectado… - Anónimo… - suspiró.

_**Chica ruda: **__Hola anónimo… _

_**Anónimo:**__ Hola._

_**Chica ruda: **__¿Qué haces? _

_**Anónimo: **__Hablando contigo… - _idiota – pensó ella.

_**Chica ruda: **__Muy agudo pero no me refería a eso. _

_**Anónimo: **__Tú preguntaste, yo respondí – _ella rió.

_**Chica ruda: **__¿Me dirás, por fin, tu nombre?_

_**Anónimo:**__ Por eso soy anónimo ¿no crees?_

_**Chica ruda: **__Mmm… eres un tonto ¿lo sabías?_

_**Anónimo:**__ No puedo hacer nada contra eso… - ella rió_

_**Chica ruda: **__Y a parte de todo listo._

_**Anónimo: **__¿Por?_

_**Chica ruda:**__ Escapas fácilmente. _

_**Anónimo: **__Entonces… ¿me escapé?_

_**Chica ruda: **__Aún no lo decido._

_**Anónimo:**__ Hablamos otro día, chica ruda._

_**Chica ruda: **__Como quieras. Adiós._

Se desconectó.

Helga sonrió; siempre era así desde hace varios meses, hablaba con el tal anónimo todos los días a la misma hora y siempre por poco tiempo _¿Quién era? _No lo sabía pero había llegado a apreciarlo tanto que cada vez que llegaba a casa siempre esperaba encontrárselo, aunque sea por poco tiempo siempre se alegraban cuando hablaban. _¿Qué sucedía?_

- Es como si ya le conociera…

- ¿A quién?

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

- ¡Phoebe!

- Hola, Helga – la chica cerró la puerta.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Llave de emergencia – le lanzó la llave a su amiga quien la agarró en el aire. – Tuve que hacerlo.

- ¿Motivo? – volvió a tirarle la llave y Phoebe la agarró y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Esa era la única salida para aislarse completamente, como sus padres no le ponían demasiada atención había estado usando su habitación como apartamento individual (y le favorecía cuando se encerraba) y sólo Phoebe tenía llave de su puerta (a parte de ella misma claro).

- Eh… digamos que venía para hablar contigo sobre lo que preguntaste y…

_¿Por qué Phoebe estaba nerviosa?_

- Creí que hablaríamos por teléfono – se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo sé pero…

Afuera se oyó el ruido de alguien subiendo aprisa - ¡Olga vio el anuncio de fiesta de Rhonda y preguntó si irás! – cerró los ojos con fuerza y Helga se levantó de un salto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

PUM – la puerta se abrió de golpe botando a Phoebe al piso.

- ¡Hermanita bebé! – Olga se labnzó a Helga y esta la evitó por poco - ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó la rubia hermana mayor con las manos golpeando el almohadón con el que Helga se había reemplazado o evitado.

- ¿Estás bien, Phoebs?

- Eh… sí – se ajustó las gafas y le sonrió nerviosa a su amiga – Lo siento…

- No me digas que…

- ¿Qué haces en el piso? ¡Deberías alistarte! – aplaudió emocionada.

- Sí lo hiciste – bufó molesta.

- No me dio tiempo a pensar en una respuesta, cuando me di cuenta ya lo había dicho.

- ¡Mataré a Olga! – casi gritó y se golpeó la frente con la mano al ver como su hermana revolvía la ropa de su armario.

- Calma Helga… - intentó decirle Phoebe pero ella no le hizo caso.

- Olga – la otra siguió buscando - ¡Olga, maldición, ponme atención! – gritó.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – se dio la vuelta.

Helga miró a Phoebe.

- Y mira que fuiste tú la que creyó que estaba loca cuando te dije que dudaba de la buena audición de Olga – su amiga rió.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Sí. Primero: suelta eso – señaló las prendas de vestir que su hermana tenía en las manos.

- Pero…

- ¡Ahora! – Puso las manos en su cintura y Olga le hizo caso no muy convencida de lo que hacía – Segundo: no revises mis cosas sin mi autorización.

- ¡Ya ni falta me hace! – Hizo un puchero – ahí solo hay ropa fea y vieja.

- ¿Disculpa?

_¡Esto es el colmo! No sólo invade mi privacidad, mi alcoba sino que también insulta mi forma de vestir ¿Qué trae en la cabeza? _– Pero tuvo que corregirse mentalmente – _Es Olga, ¡diablos! No hay otra razón. _

- Es verdad.

- Vamos aclarando un par de cosas. Número uno – agarró sus prendas – mi ropa no es fea, es **mía** y número dos – cerró la puerta del armario y miró amenazadoramente a su hermana quien… no se intimidó. _¡Que el cielo me ayude! _– no tienes derecho a entrar en **mi** habitación, tirar a **mi** amiga…

- ¿Qué amiga? - ella vio para todos lados y observó a Phoebe que estaba sentada en la silla, donde antes había estado Helga, observando la escena como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – ¡Ah… Phoebe!

- Hola, Olga.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Yo creí que estabas abajo y…

- ¡Hola, sigo aquí, Olga!

- Ah… dime.

- ¡Volviendo al tema! – alzó la voz y Olga volvió a poner le atención - y revolver **mis **cosas por el simple hecho de que son **mías **y por lo tanto no te metes porque todo lo que hay en esta habitación – con un gesto abarcó el cuarto – es mío, es decir "Anti-Olga" ¿Ahora lo captas? – no recibió respuesta, en su lugar vio como Olga se dirigía al tocador, se arreglaba el cabello y le decía:

- Vístete o se nos hará tarde.

- ¿Qué? Oye… ¿Oíste lo que dije?

- Sí, claro, por eso digo que te vistas para irnos; tú también estás invitada Phoebe – la chica sonrió pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto Helga la vio.

- No te entiendo ¿A dónde, Phoebe, está también invitada?

- Ya que no me dejas topar ni tu ropa ni tus cosas te llevaré al centro comercial para intentar arreglarte un poco.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que iré a esa estúpida fiesta?

- En realidad todo pero no puedes faltar a esa hermanita bebé – le dijo con su melodiosa voz – es tu último año.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Que es tu última oportunidad para divertirte! – se emocionó.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me divierto?

- ¿Quieres que te conteste o prefieres imaginarlo? – Phoebe rió – Lo sabía. Ahora alístate ¿Sí? – se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

- ¡Un momento, no dije que iría contigo!

- Tampoco dijiste que no lo harías. Vamos, te espero abajo – salió y cerró la puerta dejando a las chicas: a Helga estupefacta y a Phoebe risueña.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo…

- Creo que Olga ha aprendido cómo manejarte, Helga.

- ¡No soy un auto, Phoebe!

- Lo que sea – volvió a reír – vamos, no será tan malo.

- Es que…

- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta, verdad? – no contestó – Helga, tienes que venir, estarán todos, no es necesario ir en parejas y te prometo estar contigo y Gerald pero…

- Iré con Martin Vitello.

- Lo juro, te divertirás y podrás comer y…

- Iré con Martin Vitello – repitió al ver que su amiga no la había escuchado.

- ¿Qué? – Se ajustó las gafas – creo que no te oí bien pu…

- Lo que oíste: Iré con Martin Vitello – Phoebe puso los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¡Cuéntamelo! – Jaló a su amiga, la sentó en la cama y ella a su lado - ¡Quiero detalles! – Helga rió pero le contó todo con detalle desde que se topó a Rhonda y Nadine hasta el trato que hizo con el chico - ¿Y él aceptó?

- Sí…

- Y yo que creí que estabas loca ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pegó con el almohadón que Olga había dejado en la cama.

- Venganza. Sabes lo que pasó con Rhonda en la secundaria – se levantó y fue al tocador, se vio al espejo.

- Creí que te habías olvidado de eso – habló Phoebe un poco más seria.

- No lo hice, nunca podría – se terminó se secar el pelo y lo dejó suelto – me pondré una chaqueta y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo? – su amiga no respondió - ¿Qué sucede?

- Sigues enamorada de Arnold ¿cierto?

- Phoebe…

- Creí que te habías olvidado de él aunque sea un poco.

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

- Anónimo – señaló la computadora – creí que te había hecho pensar el algo que no fuera Arnold.

- Phoebe – se rió – es estúpido – le dio la espalda y empezó a cepillarse el cabello, no le quería ver la cara pero al parecer ella no estaba muy dispuesta a ser ignorada porque le quitó el cepillo y la obligó a que la viera a la cara.

- ¿Por qué? Sé que el enamorarte de niña es algo muy lindo y todo pero… esto lleva años, Helga ¡Años, y nunca se lo has confesado! Si no piensas hacerlo al menos olvídalo.

- ¿Crees que no lo intento? – se soltó del agarre de su amiga – para que lo sepas sí lo hago pero pretendo hacerlo con alguien real no con alguien salido de esa estúpida computadora y que es incapaz de plantarme cara.

- Pero sabes que es de aquí y que va a nuestra escuela…

- Lo cual lo reduce a más de 150 chicos, Phoebs

- Pero es algo…

- Por favor, no empieces.

- No lo haré si admites que te enamoraste de él.

- ¿Perdón? ¡Es una computadora! ¡Cielo Santo!

- No lo es.

- ¡Sí lo es!

- Hazlo, Helga, admítelo.

- Estás loca – se acercó a la puerta pero Phoebe se interpuso – Phoebe… - pidió con paciencia.

- ¡Es cierto!

- A ver ¿por qué? – puso sus manos en la cintura dispuesta a ser paciente con la única persona a la que le permitía esa actitud con ella.

- Tú misma me lo has dicho así que no lo niegues…

- ¡Ni siquiera se de qué me estás hablando!

- Te emocionas cuando llegas a casa y descubres que está conectado, te la pasas hablando de lo que te dice cada vez que hablas con él y lo más importante…

- ¿Qué? – Phoebe se sacó un papel del bolsillo y se lo mostró a Helga - ¡¿De dónde, demonios, sacaste esto?! – se escandalizó.

- Se te cayó de un libro en la clase de Literatura, no intentes negarlo – interrumpió al notar que iba a hablar – es tu letra y usaste pluma rosa y eso sólo lo usas con tus poemas dedicado a… man-te-ca-do – Helga no pudo decir nada ante eso por lo que se sentó en la cama y volvió a leer:

_Anónimos tus ojos_

_que me miran sin mirar._

_Anónima tu sonrisa_

_que me hace suspirar._

_Anónima tu vida_

_que se ha unido a la mía._

_Anónima tu esencia_

_que hace a mi corazón_

_anhelar tu presencia…_

_Anónimas mis lágrimas_

_que se esparcen ante tu ausencia_

_Anónimo…_

- ¿Lo ves?

- ¡No sé qué hacer, Phoebs! – se lamentó mientras se abrazaba a su amiga.

- ¡Chicas, dense prisa! ¡Van a dar las seis!

- Por lo pronto, ir al centro comercial y dejar a Rhonda verde de los celos – ambas rieron.

- Está bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El camino al centro comercial no fue muy tedioso y el tiempo de compras tampoco. Por primera vez no se sintió tan desubicada junto a su hermana pero tuvo que admitir que entre Olga y Phoebe el buen gusto era innato; al final la hicieron entrar a un vestidor y cuando salió tenía puesto un vestido verde de tirantes que tenía un moño a un lado abajo del área de los pechos, el vestido le llegaba a las rodillas y para finalizar unos zapatos plateados de tacón mediano.

- ¡Te queda estupendo! – la alabó Olga.

- No es para… - se vio al espejo y se quedó boquiabierta, se veía linda, el vestido la hacía sentir linda.

- Yo creo que sí – Phoebe se le puso a un lado y le acomodó el cabello - ¿Tú qué crees? – le preguntó a Olga.

- Mmmm… suelto, lisado y suelto. Es mañana ¿no?

- Sí.

- Entonces, la siguiente parada es la peluquería. Vamos – Olga se alejó para pedir que envuelvan el vestido.

- ¡Sorprenderás a más de uno, lo prometo!

- ¿Y el tuyo?

- Sorpresa.

- ¡Phoebe!

- No accedí a que Olga me comprara el vestido y los zapatos porque ya los tengo listos pero sí accedí al vestido de graduación.

- ¿Y está en tu casa?

- Sí, me iré a cambiar a tu casa ¿Sí?

- Está bien – se rió; dio varias vueltas frente al espejo – me gusta.

- Lo supuse, ahora ve y quítatelo para que lo envuelvan.

- Sí.

La peluquería no fue peor que la elección del vestido, por suerte no tardaron mucho en ser atendidas y Olga pidió tratamiento de belleza para todas y a Helga un lisado, Phoebe decidió que lo ondularía en las puntas y Olga que se lo cepillaran, cuando dieron las ocho y media las tres estaban en el patio de comidas cenando una pizza.

- Olga…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Jack?

- ¿Jack estaba en casa? – preguntó Phoebe.

- Tuvo que ir a trabajar.

- Ah…

- ¿Qué más quieren hacer?

- Tengo que estar en casa a las diez – se lamentó la morena.

- El tiempo suficiente para ver una película corta. Vamos – y si siquiera esperar respuesta las jaló de los brazos apenas dándole unos segundos para recoger las bolsas del piso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¡Dios, al fin!_

- ¡Mis pies van a estallar, maldita Olga con sus estúpidas salidas y sus asquerosas compras! – Se quejó en silencio mientras dejaba todas las cosas adquiridas en una esquina del cuarto y se preparaba para dormir, ya en sus cama iba a apagar la luz pero vio que no había apagado la computadora - ¿Sigue encendida? ¡Demonios! ¡Quiero dormir, maldición! – aventó el cobertor hacia un lado y caminó descalza hasta la mesa donde reposaba el aparato, empezó a mover el ratón y grande fue sus sorpresa al ver que "Anónimo" estaba conectado _¿Será cierto? Y si…_

_**Chica ruda: **__Hola anónimo… _

_**Anónimo:**__ Hola ¿Qué haces? No sabía que te conectabas a estas horas – _ella meditó la respuesta

_**Chica ruda: **__¿Acaso creías que contigo era la única persona con quien hablaba? No lo creo. _

_**Anónimo: **__Para nada pero se vale soñar ¿no?_

_**Chica ruda: **__Puede ser… ¿me vas a decir tu nombre?_

_**Anónimo:**__ Siempre tan oportuna_.

_**Chica ruda: **__Tengo derecho a saber, ya llevamos meses hablando…___

_**Anónimo:**__ Tal vez…_

_**Chica ruda: **__¿Qué significa eso?_

_**Anónimo:**__ Significa…_

_**Chica ruda: **__¡Habla rápido, idiota!_

_**Anónimo: **__No te exasperes…_

_**Chica ruda:**__ Pues apresúrate. _

_**Anónimo: **__¿Sabes de la fiesta por fin de curso que hará una chica llamada Rhonda Lloid?_

_**Chica ruda: **__Así que sí vas a la misma preparatoria que yo._

_**Anónimo:**__ ¿Acaso lo dudabas?_

_**Chica ruda: **__Con las computadoras nunca se sabe._

_**Anónimo:**__ Contigo tampoco_...

_**Chica ruda: **__¿Qué quieres decir?_

_**Anónimo:**__ ¿Irás a la fiesta que te menciono?_ – cambió de tema ¡Qué extraño! Es como si ya me conociera…_ - ¿estás ahí?_

_**Chica ruda: **__Sí_

_**Anónimo:**__ Contesta._

_**Chica ruda: **__¿Qué cosa?_

_**Anónimo: **__¿Irás a la fiesta?_

_**Chica ruda:**__ Puede ser… _

_**Anónimo: **__¿Eso qué significa?_

_**Chica ruda: **__Que iré si tú lo haces. Dentro de una semana saldré en un viaje del que tal vez no vuelva en mucho tiempo y no sé qué pasará con nosotros… _

_**Anónimo:**__ ¿Entonces… hay un "nosotros"?_

_**Chica ruda: **__¿Qué? - _¿cómo escribí eso? – _Yo no dije eso._

_**Anónimo:**__ Fueron tus palabras, no las mías… ¿Qué pasa si voy? _

_**Chica ruda: **__Que deberías decirme quien eres… ¡dímelo!_

_**Anónimo:**__ No lo haré…_

_**Chica ruda: **__¿Cómo, diablos, quieres que te reconozca entonces?_

_**Anónimo: **__Me reconocerás con un beso…_

_**Chica ruda: **__¿Disculpa?_

_**Anónimo: **__Adiós._

_**Chica ruda:**_ _¡Espera, no…_

Se desconectó.

_¡Diablos!_

_**Continuará…**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Notas de autora:_**

_¿Hola cómo están? Yo aquí con una nueva historia de Hey Arnold espero que les agrade y me la puedan comentar, en realidad es un two-shot, ya está completamente escrita pero no pasada a la computadora porque lo que mínimo me tardaré una semana publicar el final. Es una idea que salió cuando iba en un bus de regreso a mi casa jejeje de repente se me ocurrió y no pude para de escribir._

_Ahora sí los dejo, cuídense y déjenme reviews ¡por favor! ¿Sí?_

_Atte._

_Clyo-Potter._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados del cartoon ¡Hey Arnold! De Nickelodeon. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo sellar tus labios? ¿Hay un método práctico cuando las palabras y el amor surgen? Arnold y Helga lo descubrirán en una noche… ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!_

* * *

_Esta historia está dedicada a __**Aquarius No Kari**__ que de no ser por su insistencia jamás le hubiera puesto atención a esta idea y mucho menos a escribirla._

* * *

_**¿Cómo sellar tus labios?: Método práctico.**_

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Quieres que te oiga todo el mundo?! ¡Phoebe!

- Lo siento, Helga… pero ¡te dijo eso! – se puso las manos en la boca.

- ¡Que sí, que sí! – Sacó los libros del casillero – yo me quedé helada, Phoebe.

- ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? – Le susurró a su amiga.

- ¿Sobre si estoy enamorada de él? – La chica asintió – pues… no sé… - se mordió el labio – pue…

- ¡Habla, Helga!

- ¡Sí, creo que sí me enamoré de él!

- ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Vamos, quiero que me cuentes todo! – y sin decir más cerró el casillero de su amiga y la empujó a un lugar donde pudieran hablar más tranquila sin saber que alguien las había escuchado…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Simplemente no lo creo…

- Rhonda, trata de…

- ¡Me rechazó, Nadine! ¡Se supone que por eso lo invité!

- Bueno…

- No se te ocurra justificarlo ¡Ni siquiera me dijo cual era el nombre de su cita!

- Sí, pero no es para tanto.

- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Me quedé sin pareja!

- ¿Y si invitas a…

- ¡Ni lo pienses, Shina!

- Es una opción…

- Cuando me esté muriendo… sólo cuando me esté muriendo…

- Entonces apresúrate a encontrar a alguien porque si él consigue pareja…

- ¡Chicas! ¡No me torturen!

Shina y Nadine vieron a Rhonda con paciencia _¿A quién pudo haber invitado ese chico?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Lo conseguí muchachos! ¡Les dije que lo haría!

El vestidor de los chicos se llenó de gritos y silbidos para felicitar a Martin.

- ¿Y cómo lo lograste?

- Pues… se lo pedí y ella aceptó, desde luego, más que gustosa – se rió con suficiencia - ¡Se los dije!

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Helga Pataki aceptó, así como lo oyen – volvió a reír de las misma forma.

- Pero… ¿esa chica? No es muy… femenina que digamos… ¿no crees?

- Es la chica que me gusta y no quiero más comentarios al respecto – advirtió mientras se ponía su camiseta y recogía sus cosas seguido de cerca por sus amigos.

_**Al otro lado del vestidor…**_

- ¿Oíste eso?

- Lo oí, Gerald, lo oí.

- ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Cómo había hecho para que Helga acepte? Porque eso de que aceptó gustosa no me lo creo mucho…

- No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo cerrando su casillero y dejando a su amigo hablando solo.

- ¡Arnold, espera! – pero Arnold no le hizo caso. – _¿Y a este qué le pasa?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¡Rayos!_

Golpeó una lata del piso y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que…

PUM

- ¡Arnold!

- ¡Cabeza de Balón! – él levantó la vista y en frente tirados en el piso (debido al choque) al igual que él se encontraban Lila y Helga.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Arnoldo? ¿Ahora te dedicas a tirar a la gente?

- No, Helga…

- Yo no creo que sea eso pero sí deberías tener cuidado cuando camines, puedes lastimar a alguien.

- Lo siento, Lila – se levantó del piso y le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¿No merezco una disculpa, o qué? – le espetó desde el piso.

- ¡Espera, Helga! Iba a…

- No hay problema, ya me di cuenta que uno deja de ser el mismo con el tiempo – se levantó y Arnold la miró _¿Molesto? ¿Qué le pasaba?_

- Supongo que lo dices por tu cita ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué cita? Yo no tengo ninguna cita - _¿De qué, diablos, estaba hablando?_

- Eso no es lo mismo que dijo Martin Vitello ¿Te suena el nombre? – le preguntó irónico.

_Ese mequetrefe… aunque… ¿eso qué le importaba a Arnold?_

- ¿Y si así fuera, qué? ¡Eso no te importa, Arnoldo! – Lo retó y se acercó un poco – Tengo el derecho de salir con quiera aunque fuese Martin Vitello ¿Algún problema con eso, tonto? – Le apuntó con el dedo y él la miró resentido.

- No, ninguno ¿Vamos, Lila?

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó la chica que por estar pensando en otra cosa se había perdido en la conversación.

Ella y Arnold habían terminado hace poco y era la única (a parte del mismo Arnold) que sabía el por qué de la ruptura o mejor dicho… "el por quién", lo que no entendía era lo que pasaba…

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Eh? – ella vio que Arnold ansiaba una respuesta.

- Sí, creo…

- Te recojo a la ocho – y sin más Arnold se fue dejando a los dos chicos a solas.

- Felicidades, princesa – Helga la miró con odio y ella seguía sin entender – serás la sensación en la fiesta, ya me lo imagino "la chica del campo y el cabeza de balón desinflado" ¡qué enternecedor… - fingió un suspiro – …y patético! Diviértanse – dijo antes de retirarse dejando a Lila completamente confundida.

_¿Una fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?_

Empezó a caminar meditando en lo sucedido _¿A qué fiesta accedí a ir?_ Hasta que se topó con el tablón de anuncios y ahí lo vio, justo en medio de todo: el panfleto de la fiesta de Rhonda.

_¡La fiesta de Rhonda!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Puedes creerlo, Phoebe?

- ¡Cuida… ¡AY! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! – Helga miró amenazante al chico que intentó salir cuando ellas entraban al comedor.

- ¡Primero yo, idiota!

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- La que te pegará más fuerte si osas retarme – le enseñó un puño.

- Cl-claro…

- Eso pensé, camina Phoebs.

- Caminando…

Ambas se dirigieron a la barra de comida y esperaron que les sirvieran pero…

- ¡Helga! – oyó que alguien gritaba y aún con la bandeja en las manos se volteó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué aceptaste?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? - _¿Y ahora que se trae, Rhonda?_

- Hablo de **tu cita**

- ¡Otra vez con lo de las maldita citas! – puso los ojos en blanco, volteó a ver a Phoebe: - ¿Ves lo que digo?

- Así veo – ella siguió tomando su jugo - ¿Qué hay con eso? Tú misma dijiste que era en parejas. Me invitaron yo acepté, generalmente así funciona ¿sabes?

- Yo no dije que era en pareja – puso sus manos en la cintura.

- Nadine estaba ahí cuando preguntaste "¿Ya sabes lo que te pondrás? ¿Con quién irás?" – hizo una voz aguda y puso cara de boba.

Phoebe y Nadine rieron pero pararon a una mirada de Rhonda.

- Sí pero…

- Generalmente eso es lo que se deduce; si no sabes deducir cosas ese no es mi problema, princesa…

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿El qué? ¿El aceptar la invitación de Vitello?

- Sí.

- No tiene título de propiedad.

- Sí pero… sabías que lo quería – bajó la voz.

- Corrección, muñeca. Uno: no lo querías a él, sólo querías lo que representa (popularidad y eso) y dos: no lo sabía, tal vez, repito, tal vez pude haberlo supuesto pero nada más… _sin duda es una gran mentira pero lo hecho, hecho está…_

- Si pero ¿por qué?

- Eso es un secreto que no te pienso contar y cambiando un poco el tema ¿quién te lo dijo?

- Los chicos no han parado de decirlo – contestó Nadine.

- ¿Qué chicos?

- Esos chicos – señaló Rhonda a una parte del equipo atlético de la preparatoria – a estas alturas la escuela lo sabe, además que él dijo que aceptaste de inmediato.

- ¿Ah sí? – Enarcó las cejas - ¿Dijo algo más?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre nada, detenme esto – le dio su bandeja de comidas a Rhonda y gritó: - ¡Martin Vitello!

- Ten cuidado, Helga…

- No te preocupes, el que se tiene que cuidar es este. No te pierdes de mucho Rhonda; después de esta noche te lo puedes quedar, te lo regalo con moño y todo pero… primero lo primero – el chico se acercó.

- Dime preciosa.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?- preguntó melosa y pudo oír perfectamente algunos silbidos atrás del chico.

- Para ti tengo todo mi tiempo – le guiñó un ojo u de pronto se oyeron más silbidos.

- Acompáñame, por favor – Nos vemos luego chicas – se retiró con Martin siguiéndola cual cachorro faldero.

- Eso dio miedo – habló Nadine.

- Espero que no lo mate…

- ¿Tú crees, Phoebe? Necesita pareja, no creo que llegue a mi fiesta con alguien completamente magullado porque eso se vería mal y Helga no lo haría ¿O sí?

Las chicas no contestaban pero en el fondo, las tres sabían que la respuesta era… sí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿En el baño de chicas?

- No hables – lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló al interior.

- ¡Hey! – gritaron dos chicas que se estaban viendo al espejo.

- Tú y tú fuera ¡Ahora! Y quién esté ahí dentro también – las chicas salieron, Helga revisó puertas y no había nadie.

- Eres ruda, Pataki. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Ruda y directa – sonrió de forma pícara.

- ¿En serio? – Se le acercó peligrosamente y él quedó apoyado en los lavamanos – No tienes idea de lo ruda que puedo llegar a ser – ella traía algo a sus espaladas, algo que se había guardado de la cafetería.

- ¿Qué tanto? – murmuró pícaro.

- El suficiente para…

¡PAF! – Le embarró en la cara y la camisa el pudín de chocolate que traía.

- ¡Eso es para que te quede claro quién manda aquí! ¡¿Me oyes?!

- ¡¿Qué?! – intentó soltarse pero Helga (no sabía cómo lo hacía) no lo dejaba moverse, casi juraría que era un táctica de lucha libre…

- ¡Cuando dije que había condiciones era porque tenías y debías hacer lo que yo te diga!

- Tú no dijiste nada sobre decirlo.

- ¡Y tampoco de distorsionar las cosas! – Le jaló más la camisa y él sentía que le faltaba el aire - ¡Eso debías deducirlo! – lo soltó y él empezó a sobarse el cuello – si llego a oír otro chisme de estos no vivirás para contarlo.

- L-lo… - tosió – lo siento.

- Recógeme a las ocho.

- ¿Qué? – _¡Está loca! Primero intenta matarme y ahora me establece horarios._

- Nunca dije que nuestro trato se acababa. Deberías aprender a oír a los demás – se sacudió las manos y se acercó a la puerta, con una mano en el pomo dijo: - Quedas advertido; otra cosa de estas y tu reputación acabarás así… - chasqueó los dedos – de rápido. Nos vemos Vitello – salió dejando al chico muy asustado y no muy convencido del trato que había hecho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿En verdad te vas a dejar ver "Anónimo"? – su amigo rió.

- Cállate…

- Déjame ver… - el chico cogió la computadora y buscó la conversación de la noche anterior – "Me reconocerás con un beso! – fingió una voz ahogada y ambos rieron.

- Cállate…

- Irás puntual, por lo que veo… - empezó a examinarla el traje – todo un donjuán…

- Sabes que no es por eso.

- Lo sé… ¡Aún no creo que te enamoraste de Helga G. Pataki.

- Yo tampoco, amigo, yo tampoco…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Ya está! ¡Luces maravillosa hermanita, bebé!

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¡Claro que sí! Mira – le jaló al espejo cuerpo entero de la puerta del armario para que Helga se viera - ¿Lo ves?

- No está nada mal… - se revisó el vestido, los zapatos, el cabello incluso el maquillaje que le obligaron a ponerse.

- No está nada mal… tengo que admitirlo, Olga, tienes gusto para esto…

- Sí ¿verdad? – ambas sonrieron.

- ¿Qué tal estoy? – Phoebe salió del cuarto de baño con su vestido ya puesto. Era un vestido azul oscuro que se amoldaba a su cuerpo de forma discreta y la combinaba con zapatos de tacón mediano y su cabello agarrado con una cinta del color del vestido.

- Vaya Phoebe… si no supiera que eras tú la que estaba en el baño creería que me cambiaron de amiga; te ves bien y Gerald de seguro opinaría lo mismo.

- ¡Helga! No me avergüences – la chica se sonrojó.

- Pero si Helga tiene razón ¡Te ves preciosa! – Olga agarró ambas chicas y las puso frente al espejo - ¡Están hermosas!

- ¡Olga no exageres y apártate que fastidias! – la rubia le dio un empujón - ¡Qué asco! Tanta cursilería me mata.

RING…. – el timbre sonó.

- Parece que sus citas llegaron, iré a ver qué tal están ¡Ya vuelvo! – anunció Olga antes de irse.

- Como si me importara…

- Helga…

- No lo intentes, Phoebe, tengo coraje.

- ¿Y cuando no? – ella rió.

- Cállate – le pegó ligeramente en el hombro – Ese cabeza de balón es un idiota ¡No la había invitado y esperó hasta que yo estuviera presente!

- No creo que haya sido eso…

- ¿No lo crees? ¡Por favor! Pudo hacerlo en cualquier otro momento o ligar ¡¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo justo cuando estaba yo presente?! ¡No lo entiendo! – bufó molesta con las manos en la cintura.

- Dijiste que te mencionó algo sobre tu cita con Vitello ¿cierto?

- Ajá… ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

- ¿Cómo se enteró?

- Imagino que de la misma forma que Rhonda pero repito: ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- No lo sé…

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de responder así?! ¡Si no lo sabes no hagas más preguntas! ¡Esto es frustrante! – se sentó de golpe en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Anímate, Helga!

- ¿Cómo si se puede saber?

- ¡Verás a anónimo! – gritó sentándose de golpe al lado de su amiga.

- ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – le cubrió la boca desesperada - ¡Nadie puede enterarse! – susurró antes de destaparle la boca.

- ¡Pero lo verás, Helga, lo verás! – se emocionó.

- Sí… - se acomodó un mechón de cabello – lo veré…

_¿Quién podrá ser?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Vaya, el lugar está a reventar! ¿Verdad, chicas?

- Tienes razón – dijo Phoebe antes de bajar del taxi siendo ayudada por Gerald.

- Rhonda no hizo mal trabajo – murmuró la rubia.

- ¿Chicos?

- ¿Qué sucede, Vitello? – Helga se dio la vuelta para encarar al chico que estaba a un lado del conductor del taxi.

- ¿Quién va a pagar? – preguntó.

Gerald y Phoebe se miraron pero antes de poder decir algo fue Helga quien habló:

- ¿Traes dinero suficiente?

- Sí pero…

- Paga tú.

- ¿Por qué yo? – Se quejó – tus amigos pue… - Helga lo amenazó con la mirada.

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que hablamos en la mañana? – susurró entre dientes.

- No, es mejor así, pago yo – el chico se apresuró a sacar el dinero de su bolsillo.

- Eso imaginé y ¡apresúrate que no tengo toda la noche!

- ¡Sí! – Saltó en su puesto.

- ¿Qué pasa con ese chico? – le susurró Gerald a Phoebe.

- No preguntes…

- ¡Muévete, Vitello!

- ¡Aquí estoy! – se paró al lado de ella y la miró.

- Puedes hacerlo – le extendió el brazo y él lo tomó gustoso – te pasas de listo y amaneces muerto – le dijo al oído – él tragó saliva – Vamos, muchachos.

Phoebe y Gerald vieron al chico, les daba pena pero él se lo había buscado. Una vez que tocaron el timbre de la puerta se abrió gracias a Rhonda.

- ¡Bienvenidos!

- Hola, Rhonda.

- Hola Gerald.

- Te ves bien.

- Gracias, Phoebe.

- Hola niña.

- Hola a ti también, Helga.

- Ho…

- Para después, camina Vitello – lo jaló pero antes de irse le dijo en el oído a Rhonda – en quince minutos puedes quedártelo.

- ¡De acuerdo! – se emocionó.

- Es un trato – sonrió antes de ir al salón que en donde estaba el resto de parejas. En él pudo ver a Harold y Patty jugando a las vencidas siendo animados por Sid y Stinky. Eugene se encontraba bailando con Shina, Nadine seguía a unas hormigas coloradas que se habían colado en la fiesta por la puerta del jardín abierta. Algunos chicos como Curly se encontraban desahogándose en el ponche (Rhonda nunca lo invitó) y otros que conocía y no recordaba sus nombres también estaban ahí, sin embargo ningún rastro de ellos: Ni Anónimo ni Arnold.

_¿Dónde estarán?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Estás lista, Lila?

- Sí, Arnold, gracias por preguntar.

- Vamos, entonces – ambos se dirigieron a la entrada y justo cuando él iba a tocar el timbre ella lo detuvo - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Lo de Helga y lo otro…

- Ah… eso… - suspiró – no lo sé…

- Pues deberías saberlo, Arnold, ella tiene que saberlo.

- Se enterará esta noche. Lo prometo ¿Vamos?

- Está bien – Lila aceptó no muy convencida pero igual se animó al ver cómo había quedado la decoración en la fiesta.

- Hola Rhonda.

- Hola, Arnold.

- ¡Te quedó muy bien, Rhonda! ¡Felicidades!

- ¿Tú crees?

- Estoy segura de eso.

- Chicos yo…

- Ve, Arnold – el chico no esperó más respuesta y se dirigió al salón, vio a muchos conocidos y entre ellos a… Helga. Tomó aire y se dirigió a ella.

- Hola, Helga – ella lo miró.

- Ah… eres tú Cabeza de Balón – algo latió fuerte dentro de sí.

- ¿Y quién más podría ser?

- Mira, no te ofendas pero estoy esperando a alguien más – fue cortante pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ignorar.

- ¿A quién si se puede saber?

- A…

- ¡Aquí estoy mi pequeña, Helga! – ella lo fulminó con la mirada y ganas no le faltaron de tirarle encima el ponche que le había traído _Por supuesto que __**él**__ no era el chico que esperaba… va uno… falta otro… aunque por otro lado…_

- Creí que te habías perdido – le sonrió.

- Para nada, es difícil perderte de vista, preciosa – _Náuseas, grandes y horribles náuseas pero debía suspirar y ser paciente… ya llegará… ya llegará… ya llegará…_

_- Paciencia Helga, ten calma… _Gracias, eres un… - _estúpido pelele, mequetrefe, imbécil… _- encanto.

- Hola Vitello – interrumpió Arnold molesto.

- No te había visto – le sonrió – hola… no recuerdo tu apellido.

- Con Arnold basta.

- Hola "con Arnold basta" – rió de su propio chiste.

_Idiota… _- ambos rubios lo miraron mal.

- Era un chiste ¿no se ríen? Me gusta esa canción ¿Bailas? – le jaló la mano a la rubia.

- Yo…

- ¡Vamos!

- Es… ¡toma Arnold! – le dijo antes de ser arrastrada hacia la pista de baile. - ¡¿Sé puede saber qué, demonios, haces?! – él la sujetó de la cintura y casi la obligó a bailar muy juntos.

- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

- ¿De qué, rayos, hablas? – le susurró y él le dio una vuelta pero volvió a atraerla hacia sí.

- Puedo tener cara de tonto pero no lo soy Pataki y lo del baño fue porque me cogiste desprevenido – ella rió. - No es gracioso.

- Y no digo que lo sea – lo miró altiva – sólo me río de lo que te haré cuando esto acabe.

- Yo también lo espero pero ahora no. Sé que intentaste mandarme al mejor postor.

- ¿"Mejor postor"? ¿No es demasiado para tu simple vocabulario?

- Muy graciosa – rió sarcástico – No, me dejaste olvidado casi al instante ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Entregarme en bandeja de plata a tu amiga Rhonda?

- No sé de qué hablas.

- Yo te quiero a ti.

- ¡Pero yo no!

- ¡Ya lo veremos! – él le agarró la cara.

- ¿Qué? – terminó de acercarla y (ella tuvo que ahogar el grito que iba a dar) él la besó a la fuerza, en frente de todos; la música se detuvo y todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta y Arnold… Arnold aventó su lata de soda antes de dirigirse al jardín para salir de ahí sin que lo vieran.

Él la soltó.

- ¿Y ahora qué piensas? – le sonrió y ella aún no creía lo que pasaba porque se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y por lo tanto había visto lo que Arnold hizo.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? – preguntó entre dientes mientras se sacudía las manos pero él como todo tonto que no la conocía no vio la señal de peligro.

- Sí…

- ¡Esto es lo que pienso! ¡Toma! – un certero rodillazo en la entrepierna fue suficiente para que Vitello caiga al piso adolorido - ¡Tú, tú y tú! ¡Lévenselo y sáquenlo de mi vista! – señaló a Harold, Sid y Stinky y ellos no dudaron en obedecerla.

- ¡Qué asco! – Se limpió la boca - ¡¿Y ustedes que ven?! ¡Aquí no hay nada más que ver ¿me oyeron?! – enseguida la música volvió a sonar y las personas a hablar y pretender que nada vieron.

- ¡Helga! – Phoebe se le acercó seguida de Gerald.

- ¡Oye Pataki, eso le debió haber dolido!

- No hables o te haré conocer ese dolor en carne propia.

- Me quedé mudo… - hizo como si se sellara la boca.

- ¿Qué harás con respecto a… ya sabes?

- Ya no vino – aceptó desilusionada – pero es quien menos me importa en este momento porque necesito ver a Arnold.

- ¿Qué? – Phoebe vio a su amiga y notó la decisión en su cara.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Gerald

- Yo sí lo sé, Gerald, no quiero que me interrumpan – dicho esto dejó de lado a la pareja de novios y se dirigió al jardín para buscar a Arnold.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Soy un imbécil – musitó mirando la luna reflejada en el agua de la fuente artificial - ¿Cómo pude…

- ¿Cómo pudiste irte de la fiesta? ¿Así sin más?

- Eres tú, Helga – dijo molesto.

- Es obvio, al menos que creas que soy tu abuela – intentó bromear pero Arnold no la siguió.

- No te metas con mi abuela, Pataki

_¿Qué?_

- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo y por qué soy Pataki y no Helga?

- Porque mi abuela sí es sincera y ¿cuándo? Desde ahora – respondió cortante y ella no podía estar más estupefacta – Permiso, debo irme – se levantó del sitio dónde estaba sentado y pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

- ¡Espera, Arnoldo! – le tomó un brazo.

- Me llamo Arnold no Arnoldo, Pataki – ella lo soltó bruscamente.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ¡Diez! ¡Maldición!_

- ¡¿Qué?! - ¡¿Qué, demonios, te sucede, idiota?! – le golpeó el pecho con un dedo mientras se hacía el cabello hacia atrás con la otra mano - ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Por qué un estúpido venido a más me besó? ¡Por favor! ¿Cuántos chicos crees que me han besado en toda mi vida? – el no dijo nada, se encontraba demasiado sorprendido – Dos: el imbécil de esta noche y… tú

- ¿Yo?

- Tú ¿o ya no te acuerdas de Industrias Futuro? ¿O las vacaciones en la playa cuando te gustaba esa chica Summer o en la obra teatral o…? – el bajó la cabeza avergonzado _claro que lo recordaba… todas esas veces fueron cuando era niño… además que siempre quien lo besaba era ella… - _Claro, lo olvidaba – se rió divertida aunque estuviese ocultando una gran amargura y por primera vez decepción – el perfecto Cabeza de Balón es capaz de no olvidarse de nada ni de nadie menos – él la vio a los ojos y notó que no tenía el mismo brillo, la misma decisión pero… - de mí.

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- Olvídalo, pierdo mi tiempo…

- ¡Espera! – le cogió una mano.

- ¡Suéltame, idiota!

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! Si no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando es porque no me mereces, hasta un tonto pudo haberse fijado (lo dijo pensando en Brainy)

- ¿De qué? – se le acercó y ella no hizo el menor esfuerzo por alejarse.

- _Tengo que decirlo… si no lo hago ahora no lo haré nunca ¡No seas cobarde Pataki! Respira…es ahora o nunca…_ De mis sentimientos – _Dios… ¡lo hice! _El aire le faltaba, la boca se le había secado…

- ¿Qué sentimientos?

_- ¡Demonios! ¡Estúpido Cabeza de Balón! ¡Estúpido Anónimo! ¡No vino!..._ – quería llorar, matar a alguien incluso y Arnold era una buena opción pero le daba pena hacer lo mismo que le haría a Vitello en cuanto lo viera de nuevo – _ya no importa, ya lo confesé, Anónimo no vino…estoy perdiendo mi tiempo _Los que ahora han cambiado pero como siempre se los he dado al chico equivocado.

- ¿Y ese chico es?

- _¿Por qué me ve así? ¿Por qué… - _Arnold se había acercado y ahora estaban muy cerca

_¿Por qué sentían que sus corazones latían a martillazos? ¿Por qué no podían fijarse en otra cosa que no fueran los ojos del otro? ¿Por qué sentían que sólo existían ellos? ¿Por qué parecía que sus vidas cambiarían en ese instante?_

- No importa ahora – murmuró y no sabía cómo sus palabras se entendieron… ¡sentía la boca completamente seca!

- Sí me importa – tragó saliva – me importa todo lo que tiene que ver contigo Helga G. Pataki.

- No juegues conmigo.

- No lo hago… dime quién es ese chico.

- No lo sé… sólo se…

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Anónimo…

- Me reconocerás con un beso chica ruda… te dije que me reconocerías con un beso Helga…

Lo siguiente que pasó ninguno supo cómo fue exactamente, sólo supieron que sus labios estaban sellados, fundidos en los otros como por una especie de magia o conjuro… y que Helga identificaba como amor…

El aire les faltó y se separaron.

- ¿Qué… qué…

- Yo soy Anónimo, Helga, y he descubierto que me he enamorado de ti, más de lo que alguna vez pude hacerlo. Descubrí quién eras hace dos semanas, por eso rompí con Lila… no podía seguir con ella sabiendo lo que sentía, ella me entendió y me apoyó (_¡¿Lila?!)_; fuiste capaz de robarme el corazón en unas cuantas horas porque después de la primera charla ya no fui consciente de lo que hacía, sólo sabía que anhelaba cada día el sentarme frente a la computadora para hablar, reír y ser incluso regañado por ti porque a pesar de que no me conocías me insultabas sin piedad – se rió y ella a su pesar también lo hizo – creo… creo que… te volviste parte de mi y no pude evitarlo… necesitaba decirlo, Helga – terminó de hablar y Helga no sabía si era una de sus locas fantasías o era la realidad… así que lo comprobó de la única forma que sabía: agarró a Arnold de la cara y fue ella quien lo besó; Arnold se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar y antes de poder evitarlo Helga ya lo había soltado.

- Esto… es real… - dijo ausente – ¡Eres Anónimo! – él rió.

- Claro que es real.

- ¡Cielos! – Su sonrisa se le iluminó - ¡Te gusto, Arnold! – festejó emocionada.

- Sí pero…

- ¿No te das cuenta? – Él negó - ¡Es lo que he deseado toda mi vida!

- ¿Qué?

- Lo de Industrias Futuro, lo que dije e hice era real. Estoy enamorada de ti Cabeza de Balón.

- ¡¿Desde los nueve años?! – se sorprendió _¡Se suponía que yo era el que me confesaría no ella…!_

- Desde los cuatro – aclaró.

Ambos se vieron, rieron y se besaron.

_¿Quién iba a imaginarlo? Después de tantos años… _Después de todo un beso es el método más práctico de sellar tus labios, especialmente si es con amor y ellos lo descubrieron a partir de esa noche…

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de Autora:**_

_¿Qué les pareció? La parte más difícil de escribir fue sin duda la última… no quería que saliera ni muy cursi ni muy plano y eso es lo que salió._

_A mí me encanta la actitud de Helga para con Martin Vitello, ese chico se equivocó de chica jejejeje._

_¿Y Arnold? Salió un romántico jijiji, pero entiéndanlo, se enamoró y no lo maten por lo que hizo con Lila por ponerse celoso de Helga… y ella ni enterada jajaja._

_Este fanfic me gustó escribirlo y es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo así como también sus comentarios para con el fic._

_Le agradezco a __**Aquarius No Kari, Alisse, peste21, Bkpest, PerFecTHeLL, isabel20, teddyetere **__(ustedes dos me escriben a mi otra historia también, gracias por eso) __quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar el fic, también a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y a sus alertas y por supuesto a quienes lo leyeron. _

_Ahora, sí, me despido, deseándoles éxitos en su vida y que tengan un gran y hermoso día._

_Se despide._

_Clyo-Potter. _


End file.
